Snow can be so Beautiful
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: A one-shot fic, mildly a songfic, which depicts a quiet moment between Rei and Kai during one cold winter they spend together, walking down the path of memories, while emotions refuse to remain silent.


Author's Notes: A one-shot fic, mildly a songfic, which depicts a quiet moment between Rei and Kai during one cold winter they spend together.

Both of them walk down the path of remembrances, before the sacred reverie is broken by feelings that refuse to die, drawing them close.

Author's Notes Number Two: Don't really know what's going on in my head. I've been absent from fanfiction net for a long time, left one Fruits Basket fic unfinished, only once posted a BeyBlade fic, and now I'm putting this up. I really should go back and finish the Furuba one, gosh but I owe it to all the readers. After that, don't know if I'll continue writing at all. What a bummer, age catches up with us, as well as college and stuff to do. It's really –without any fun or mockery- a great loss to be forced to just, stop writing. This ffnet and the fics were one of the best things that happened to me ever. Anyway, I decided to put this one shot up just because I had it stashed in my pc, and well, at least I don't want it to go to waste. Damn, just when I'm starting to watch the BB G-Revolutions and Kai is looking so awesome!!

Read and enjoy! Bye.

' **Because it can be so Beautiful '**  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.

[.........._Silence prevails, and you're dreaming.................._]

The flames danced in the fireplace, the warmth rapidly diffusing in the cold room. The cracking of the woods being consumed was the only sound in the quietness of the place.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, white pieces of heaven raining down the mountains, wrapping everything it touched into a pristine and gelid cocoon.

Winter. Season of frost.

Rei is sitting on a windowsill and staring out of the window. His face is wistful as his memory recalls past days, voices playing in inside his head, mind painting faces of known people. Friends, partners, teams.

A flashback crosses his mind, Rei sees himself coming down from the beybattle zone, Drigger in his hand. Behind him, the plate marked with the furious scratches left by his beast the White Tiger.

He won the match.

The BladeBreakers run up to greet him, Max fairly beaming, Takao jumping in glee, and Kenny smiling his little, knowing smile of genius. Rei finds himself enveloped in half hugs and back pats.

His golden glance goes beyond his enthusiastic partners, to fix itself on the only blader who remains behind.

Kai.

Standing there, arms folded over his chest, white scarf hanging in that languid way. He's calm and controlled, his face bearing that serious expression of his. Red as blood eyes meet the yellow ones, and Kai nods, acknowledging the victory.

No other emotion is seen.

[.............._Dreaming dreams that never end.........they go on.............._

.................._And you can't tell......................when they will come true......._]

Rei smiles anyway, but his eyes aren't quite bright anymore. The others start talking again, and the Tiger turns to look at them, exchanging opinions and tactics.

When the Chinese blader decides to raise his sight and direct it towards the bench in the waiting area, Kai has already broken visual contact, and he's walking away, his back to the others, knowing this set of matches is over.

The Phoenix doesn't turn back. His figure is lost in the corridors.

[.............._Reality traps you in again, and you look around you.............._

..............._months are rushing by...........trees losing golden leaves..........._]

Another competition, another battle. In this memory, Kai is the one to fight. In front of Rei's eyes, different moments flash by.

Kai standing in front of the plate, features set firm, his Dranzer ready to be launched. The crimson eyes see nothing but the battle ahead.

Kai calling for his fire Beast to emerge, his hands clenched in fists.

Kai surrounded by the growing flames coming from Dranzer, the fire reflected in his eyes, the light-blue marks painted on each side of his face and his expression giving him an air of authority.

Kai descending from the battling arena, ignoring the others' cheering, passing by Takao, Max, Kenny, and even Rei. But......it seemed like the ruby eyes opened slightly at the last minute, to steal a short glance at the last face.

But he's wearing the same cold distant expression.

[................_Murmurs come and go, like the wind......................._

....................._but it isn't getting warmer .........the dark skies...................._]

Rei remembers that time, they all boarding the bus, and taking their places. The Dragon and Turtle laugh, commenting in something silly, the Chief engages in conversation with both Dizzy and Mr. Dickenson. Rei takes the seat beside Kai.

The older blader grants him a second glance, but says nothing about it, turning his face towards the window.

Scenarios ran wildly through the crystal as the bus makes its way down the road, crossing country.

Suddenly, Kenny asks Kai his opinion in certain blading technique. The Phoenix averts his glance from the view a minute, to answer in the least words possible. His face is emotionless.

Rei watches him.

[..................._The dark skies............but they are just fine for you............_

.................._.because you'd like to learn to hear them.................._

....................._..learn to hear the silence whisper...................._]

The long-haired blader sighs, a remembrance of his old town coming forth.

A bunch of kids gathers around the rustic blading plate, as Li and Rei take their positions and start the encounter. The Black Lion faces the White Tiger, voices screaming and rooting behind them. Everyone smiles.

In the middle of the battle, cold water rains over both Li and Rei, startling them, both yelping. The other kids laugh at them. Gary is standing behind them, a huge but empty bucket of water held in his hands, while Kevin is rolling on the ground, crying with mirth.

Li starts chasing after them, yelling indignantly, but all in all, they always joke like this. The small Chinese town is a playground for them. Rei wipes away water from the bangs of dark hair covering his eyes, giggling at the scene.

Mariah appears them, also smiling, a towel in her hands. She throws it at Rei, the piece of cotton falling on the boy's face. He thanks her. She starts gently chiding him, about catching a cold after being literally bathed with river water.

[............_because you can almost sense it.................that little thing........_

............_..that's quite not right..............that little something that_ ..........

.................._is still missing..............and you continue searching............._]

Rei leaving his natal town, in search for fame and glory, for knowledge and wisdom, for something that he can't name yet. But he's sure it's somewhere out there.

Li's grandfather looking at him with those deep eyes, and giving him Drigger. Wishing him, more than luck, wise choices, sincerity of heart, and good friends in his way.

And a last advice. Sometimes, the harder we look for, the most difficult is for us to see, that what we are searching for, is just within us, and beside us.

[............_continue yearning..........why can't you see, that all you need....._

........................ _and all you want.............is inside you.............._ ]

Time passed by since Rei's departure, many memories were treasured, many friends were made. The Tiger wouldn't go back and change anything now. The BladeBreakers are his family.

The blond and sweet Max, the hyper Takao, Kenny and his kindness, and their Captain. Yes, the Turtle, Dragon, Chief, all of them were always so open and happy and carefree............

[....................._And they all like Spring better..................._

..........................._waiting for it................but......_]

Rei arches his eyebrows, finally returning to the present time. He is still sitting on the windowsill of the lodge, contemplating the scene through the crystal.

Takao, Max and Kenny were playing outside, but after some time, they decided to call it quits their little snow fight, and now, they are sitting under that huge pine, clad in their enormous coats, only chatting and smiling. Wishing winter would be over soon.

Rei averts his glance from them, returning it to the snow-covered lanes and the frost beyond the glass.

[_ ........................but snow.....................snow is also beautiful....................._]

Slowly and carefully, the Tiger's gaze moves from the pristine whiteness outside, to the other boy in the room, trying hard not to be noticed.

Kai sits on the small couch in the furthest corner of the room, a book in his hands, one gloved hand holding up the page he is currently reading, and then turning it. His crimson gaze doesn't leave the book, not noticing the other blader's stare.

[ ......................_When winter comes................people gather around.........._

.................._.and they say................snow will soon melt.................._]

Kai's eyes do not see the words written there. His fingers turn the pages, not really reading. His mind has gone to wander somewhere else. He doesn't have these quiet times regularly, usually surrounded by some loudmouthed blader he doesn't need to name.

He's now taking some time to think and just be absorbed in reminiscence for some seconds. He doesn't feel the necessity to keep his guard up right now. It's safe in here. There's silence. He can feel secretly relieved about these last years lived in freedom and away from Russia and his dark past. He can secretly pray those men will never find him again. He can secretly acknowledge he's part of a team now. He can secretly count how many times he finds a set of golden eyes staring at him..........and finds himself staring back.......

[ ...................._but you're not so sure............you wish snow remained......._

........._.if only a while longer........for you to learn and cherish it........._]

Rei sees Kai's eyes growing wistful, and he wonders if the boy's really reading, or just lost in thought.

Rei now recalls those times at night, when lights would go off, and gradually the room would grow quiet as everyone surrender themselves to the realm of dreams.

The Tiger would remain awake for some time, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and then sweeping around the room and their occupants.

It happened frequently, they were a team who traveled fairly much, and the situation repeated itself in every trip. The Breakers would stay in some hotel or inn, in one of those big rooms destined for them to share.

The long-haired blader couldn't just go to sleep without making sure everyone else was fine. It has a habit he had picked from living with the other White Tigers back in China.

So, his quick exam would reveal Takao snoring, Max curled in himself, Kenny fast asleep but with his eyes still hidden under the red hair, and Kai with his back turned to the others, silent.

It had probably been a coincidence, Rei said to himself, but once among all those times, the Tiger caught sight of the reflection of the Captain, pictured in one closed window of one of those hotel rooms. And found red eyes open, but lost somewhere beyond an imaginary spot.

People say magical creatures sleep with their eyes open, don't they?

Rei almost giggles at remembering that. He manages to suppress the sound though. He doesn't want to bring Kai out of his mesmerized state with that book in his hands.

[ ...................._cherish it..........before our world falls into sorrow..............._

........._before we lose the chance ......they say a hero would save us_ ....]

A sudden, distant voice in Rei's mind calls at him. Mariah, sweet and cheerful, a bundle of white and pink always bouncing around.

Asking him when would he return to them.

And Rei answering her he wasn't sure. Telling her he had the feeling he was about to discover what he was looking for. In the verge of it.

The pink-haired girl furrowing her eyebrows, questioning him if he would ever return. Or if he was not.

Rei would answer he probably wouldn't.

[ ...................._that little something that_ .........._is still missing............_

............_..and you continue searching.............can you now see, that...... _

........................_all you want.............is beside you?.............._ ]

Rei tilts his head a bit to the side, watching Kai sitting on that couch. The blue-haired teen refuses to be drawn out of his lecture, though, and remains still. Eyes distant, an aura of coldness around him, even with the low fire dancing in the chimney. Almost unreachable.

Rei doesn't say anything, but a smile finds its way to his lips, blossoming.

[_..................Because snow.....................snow is also beautiful....................._]

The Chinese teen breathes deeply, leaning against the cool crystal panel, eyelids falling halfway, his golden irises barely visible.

The movement and the sound, as slight as they are, caught Kai's attention.

Scarlet eyes blink, finally abandoning the pages of the old tale book, and traveling towards the source of his distraction.

Déjà vu.

Golden eyes on him again. Half closed.

Enticing.

Kai wonders then, if he would ever escape this vision in front of him.

Or if he wants to.

Or if the owner of the alluring eyes is certain of what he's asking with those silent glances.

There are so many secrets that could hurt Rei.

But Rei has never been one to back down, and this time, he doesn't tear his eyes away from the red ones.

[_............... they say snow will soon melt.........but you're not so sure........._

......_you wish snow remained.........for you to learn and cherish it........._]

Kai stands from the couch, book lies on the cushions, forgotten, as the Phoenix makes his way towards the windowsill, and the person sitting there.

Rei feels his pulse increasing, suddenly realizing there was not going back now, no escaping it.

Suddenly realizing it wasn't his imagination the one that made him believe that some times, Kai looked back at him.

Because Kai was looking at him now. Now he was standing in front of him, eyes intense, but features still grave.

Could it be, that Kai understood?

Would there be rejection or acceptance?

[_......before we lose the chance ......they say a hero would save us_ ......]

Kai raises his black gloved hand, placing it against the crystal, and his eyes leave Rei's, to stare at the winter view outside.

Silently indicating, there's only coldness there.

That's all he knows from this world.

That's all he knows to offer.

Rei's hand lifts, joining Kai's, his fingers softly posing on the gloved ones, and giving a gentle squeeze.

Kai doesn't make a move to sit with the other teen, but he doesn't move away either.

He seems troubled somehow.

Could he really believe?

Could Kai give himself the chance to believe?

Rei pries the Phoenix's hand away from the window, and with both of his hands, removes the black glove, in slow and hesitant motions, while Kai watches him. Rei blushes slightly, and doesn't look up while doing it.

The Tiger now holds Kai's hand between his, flesh on flesh, and the warmth coming from Rei's skin also warms Kai's still fingers.

[_ ....................you'd like to learn to hear the silence whisper...................._

............_. And you'd like to remain here, where winter still lives............._]

Kai's lips curve in the smallest of the smiles, understanding the message. Rei returns the smile, and he tilts his head upward just a tiny bit. Silently pleading.

The Phoenix leans down, kissing gently the slightly parted lips.

Promising.

Promising to keep a promise.

As long as the winter remains........

[ ....................._Because snow can be so beautiful ....................._]

The End.

A/N: Dear Santa Claus, please bring me this year, more free time instead of the coal you always left under my Christmas tree. If you happen to really give me some time, I could so oh continue writing fics of such a babe as Kai. I'll be waiting for your answer, meanwhile, gotta go study some more about international economics and foreign policy.


End file.
